


Taper fort

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Stupid Marriage Proposal, dork in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Aomine, en tant que crétin profond, n'avait retenu qu'un seul conseil : taper fort dès le début.





	Taper fort

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Faiblesse. Je... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'AoSaku n'est pas plus populaire ? Je veux dire, dans l'anime y a bien ce passage où Aomine pique la bouffe de Ryou mais vu sa tête et la façon dont c'est coupé... On dirait clairement qu'Aomine agrippe autre chose 0_0 Certains couples partent de beaucoup moins, pourquoi celui-ci n'a jamais décollé ? ;u;

Aomine avait un énorme faible pour les jeunes femmes avec des grosses poitrines. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne, tout le monde était au courant de ce trait le concernant.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était l'attitude de ces jeunes femmes. Il ne les préférait pas particulièrement aguicheuses, bien au contraire. Il aimait les voir plutôt timides, douces, intelligentes mais aussi déterminées.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore su trouver la femme parfaite qui correspondait à cette description. En fait, il ne la cherchait pas vraiment, espérant qu'un jour elle viendrait à lui. Il se disait qu'un tant que lycéen il avait encore le temps de trouver la perle rare, qu'il finirait bien par la croiser un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la description qu'il s'était faite de la femme parfaite corresponde pile poile à une de ses connaissances.

Une personne douce, timide, mais qui savait être déterminée lorsqu'on le titillait où il fallait. Une personne qui avait de nombreuses qualités, qui était intelligente qui savait qui cuisiner, qui prenait le temps de l'aider dans les matières où il coulait (c'est-à-dire presque toutes).

La seule chose qui lui manquait ? La grosse poitrine.

Qui était donc cette personne ? Sakurai Ryou.

Et au départ, si Aomine avait refusé de reconnaître une attirance plus qu'amicale envers le brun, il s'était finalement vite fait à l'idée qu'il n'était pas hétérosexuel à 100%. Le fait que mis à part Satsuki tous ses amis du collège étaient tous gays y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Peut-être que l'homosexualité était contagieuse ?

Il n'avait pas fait de crise (celle de Kagami avait été assez énorme pour deux), n'avait pas été plus choqué que ça. Pas de cri, par de pleurs, pas de blocage.

Mais il avait vite réalisé que le plus compliqué dans cette histoire serait de faire accepter ses sentiments à Ryou. Et vu le cas qu'était le brun, il aurait du mal à faire passer le message. En tant que meilleure amie, Satsuki n'avait pas hésité à lui donner des conseils.

Aomine, en tant que crétin profond, n'avait retenu qu'un seul conseil : taper fort dès le début. Faire comprendre la profondeur et la sincérité de ses sentiments.

… Peut-être qu'une demande en mariage lors du premier rendez-vous avait été _un peu_ trop fort ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : somefunhere


End file.
